fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 133
|Image = Traveling Companions.PNG |Story Kanji Title = 旅の仲間たち |Story Romaji Title = Tabi no Nakamatachi |Adopted = |Air Date = June 2, 2012 |Episode = 133 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = The Starting Sky |Ending Song = Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) |Previous Episode = Key of the Starry Heaven |Next Episode = Labyrinth Rhapsody |Adopted 2 = }} is the 133rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on June 2, 2012. Following clues from the picture book, the members of Fairy Tail split into groups to search for the remaining pieces of the mystical clock before Legion does. Lucy's group is approached by a team of archaeologists interested in the clock, who have heard rumors of Fairy Tail's journey and try to dissuade her. Upon learning her identity and her resolution in following her father's dying wish, the head archaeologist, who is familiar with Lucy's father, has a change of heart and uses his team's magic to return Natsu to his original size. Meanwhile, Lyon also learns of Fairy Tail's exploits and joins Gray and Juvia. Synopsis In Fairy Tail, everyone is commenting on Natsu's size. Mirajane says that he looks so cute in that size. As he was sitting on Happy for a while, Happy complains that he is getting heavy. Natsu angrily retorts that he is not riding him for fun, but Gray picks him up and asks Max to open his Souvenir Shop again because the Mini-Natsu would be a bestseller. Everyone starts laughing until Lucy tells them to be quiet. Lucy explains that the Key of the Starry Heavens is about a girl who is told she can become happy if she can gather six special keys, so she goes off to collect them. But in the end, the people around her became unhappy. It goes on to say that the first key goes on a journey and Gray explains how the key went on its journey. Lucy then explains that the girl goes on a journey to find five other keys and finds them in various places. In the end, she finds the last key in a church. Erza thinks it is Kardia Cathedral but Lucy denies it and explains that the locations in the book are modeled after real locations. Lucy deducts that the clock parts are hidden in these locations and vows to find them. Everyone then splits up into groups and start searching them. Pantherlily is then shown leading Jet, Droy and Levy somewhere. Levy says that this is not the direction in which they are supposed to be heading, but he doesn't seem to care. Droy suddenly faints and Jets asks Pantherlily to head to their destination or Droy will die at this rate. Pantherlily says that he does not care and says that they are looking for one more powerful person. Elsewhere, Gray and Juvia are traveling in a forest. Gray wonders why he is paired up with her while she dreams of a married life with Gray. Lyon then interrupts her fantasy and joins them with their quest. Gray keeps asking why he is there with Lyon replying that he is worried about the two of them. The scene then switches to Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Michelle, and Romeo on board a ship, with Natsu complaining about the transportation. Michelle asks if he is alright and Romeo asks him to get a hold over himself. Happy then expresses his doubts over the group traveling without anybody strong, with Natsu in his tiny state. He goes on to say that he is the only one strong enough to protect the group. Romeo counterattacks by saying that he also can use magic. Lucy gets up and ponders over what chaos can mean. Four old men show up and ask them if they are the members of Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Pantherlily, Jet, Droy and Levy arrive at a waterfall. Droy is thankful for the water and starts drinking it. Pantherlily starts finding the person and Levy points at somebody in the waterfall. Then, it shows Gajeel meditating under the waterfall. Levy asks Gajeel what is he doing and he tells her to be quiet because he is training. Just then, a lightning strikes Gajeel, which he miraculously survives. Gajeel tells them how he is training and yells at them to go away. Pantherlily then joins his training and Levy states that they are getting sidetracked from their mission. Erza, Wendy, Carla and Cana are traveling on a serene grassland, with Erza dragging her usual pile of luggage. Wendy comments on how the day feels like The Key of the Starry Heavens and how she feels like the girl. They then stop and see Erza all set up with a picnic. She asks them if they would like to join but Wendy says that they are getting off track. Erza does not listen to her and exclaims how this is her first picnic. Suddenly, a group of bandits arrive and claim that this land is their territory and they should have asked their permission if they wanted to have a picnic. Erza gets angry by this and stands up. The bandits then recognize them and talk about them looking for treasure. After that, they start eating Erza's food. She loses her temper and requips into her Lightning Empress Armor and starts punishing them for ruining her picnic. Back to Gray, Juvia and Lyon, Juvia thinks about the love triangle while Gray shows irritation at Lyon for tagging along. Gray asks him why he is there and Lyon responds by saying that he can never find the clock part by himself. Gray gets angry with this and tries to challenge him, but Lyon calmly dismisses him and says that finding the clock part is more important. Gray changes the topic and asks him where he got the information from and Lyon replies that everybody knows it. Later, it shows a scene of Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna having a picnic, with Lisanna disagreeing about the idea of having a picnic on top of a cliff. Meanwhile on the ship, the Archaeological Society introduce themselves and ask them if they are looking for the clock parts. Lucy asks from where did they hear that and Michelle thinks that there is a spy in the guild because she is sure that Zentopia Church would not allow this kind of information to leak out. They start panicking until Romeo asks them to go on. They try to dissuade them from their journey and Lucy asks why. They don’t answer and go on to explain how the book talks about places important in an arcaeological point of view. Lucy claims that she had already figured that out when she was little. Erza, meanwhile, is fighting the bandits who ruined her picnic. Cana asks if she is going too far. With a big finish, Erza sends the bandits flying. Elsewhere, Gray, Juvia and Lyon reach the ruins they were supposed to go to. Gray asks how do they start searching to which Lyon and Juvia have no answer to. Back at the ship, The archaeological Society are still trying to dissuade Lucy but then she explains why finding the clock parts is so neccessary to her. They are touched by this when suddenly a gust of wind blows Natsu off the ship. The Archaeological Society then jump off the ship on efforts to save Natsu, in the process, also returning him to his original size. They explain that since Lucy's speech inspired them so much, they decided to help Natsu turn into his original form. Lucy thanks them and waves them goodbye. The archaeological Society then talks about them reaching their destination. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Requip (換装 Kansō) **The Knight (騎士 Za Naito) *Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) Spells used *Lightning Cyclotron Armors used *Lightning Empress Armor (雷帝の鎧, Raitei no Yoroi) Weapons used *Spear of Lighting Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes